Not Alone
by WonderGeek03
Summary: During "Depths" Zatanna's reaction to her best friend's death. Chalant.


**Mount Justice  
March 20, 04:30**

Zatanna was standing next to Jaime. She hasn't been in the cave in so long, and would who of thought that the first time in ages she'll go there to check on everyone. But not this time. Not this time at all. Zatanna had just received the message about an hour ago.

_**The Watch Tower  
March 19, 23:10**_

_Zatanna was in the Watch Tower at the time. Just staring off into space. She felt her gut twist. But she didn't know why. As she was staring, her phone began to ring. Zatanna picked up her phone and notice the caller I.D was Nightwing. The picture of the two together when they were younger pulled up. That had always been his Caller I.D picture. Zatanna sighed. What would Nightwing want now? She answered her phone._

"_Nightwing? Hi. Is everything okay?"  
There was silence on his end, but then he spoke up.  
"Zatanna...There's been an accident."  
Zatanna's gut twisted more now. And it was serious. Nightwing never called her by her full name unless it was an emergency. _

"_What kind of accident Nightwing?"_

_Nightwing took a deep breath before he answered. _

"_Zatanna...Artemis is dead." _

_Everything in Zatanna's body shut down. She slowed the process down of hearing what Nightwing just sad. Artemis...Her best friend. Was dead..._

"_Zatanna. You there?"_

_Zatanna step back in reality. She had tears streaming down her face and yet she was talking in a normal voice. _

"_Yeah. I'm here. W-what happened?"  
"Kaldur attacked us at the launching of Mars. I and Artemis were fighting off him and his henchmen, he went up to me threw me on the ground and went up to Artemis. Both began to fight and then he stabbed her in the side."_

_Zatanna couldn't take anymore of this. She let out a whimper and more tears ran down her face. Nightwing let her cry in peace. Zatanna had just lost another loved one. And this time. There was no way of getting Artemis back. _

"_I'm going to the cave. I'll see you there?"  
"No. I'm going to tell Wally."  
"Let me come."  
"No Zatanna. You're needed at the cave. Just go there. I'll show up later."_

_Zatanna had just mumbled a tiny yes in the phone before shutting it off. She stared up in space. Wondering how she'll have to cope with this. She ignored her thoughts and went up to zeta tube. She was going to the cave. _

_**Mount Justice  
March 19, 23:45**_

_Recognized: Zatanna B08_

_Zatanna walked into the cave. She heard cries and a smash of glass from the kitchen. Zatanna walked through the cave and entered the kitchen. There sat the freshmen, the seniors, and other people on the team of the Young Justice. _

_M'gann took notice in Zatanna and dashed up to her. M'gann pulled Zatanna in a hug. M'gann had been crying for a long time. Zatanna could see it in M'gann's eyes. Her eyes were red and watery. Zatanna hugged her back and mumbled a few words to ensure that everything would be okay. _

_M'gann broke off their hug and nodded to Zatanna. She then sat at the couch and her little brother, Beast Boy came to her. To comfort her. Zatanna walked across the room. Nodding to people as she went. Trying her best not cry. She saw that Raquel was already and that Babs was comforting her. Zatanna walked more till she reached Jaime. _

_He stood there in silence. Not crying. Probably cause he didn't know Artemis well or maybe he didn't even know her. Whatever the case. Zatanna ignored it and went up to him. She stood there in silence. Jaime just nodded to her. Probably signaling I'm sorry for your loss. _

_Zatanna whispered a soft thank you before remembering all the great times she and Artemis shared over the years._

**Mount Justice  
March 20, 05:25**

Recognized: Nightwing B01

Everyone in the room stopped. Nightwing had just come back from telling Wally the worst news in his life. A few seconds later, Nightwing entered with a bloody nose, most likely broken.

M'gann got up rushed to Nightwing.

"What happened? Did Wally do this to you? How did he take it?"

Nightwing just sighed and look down. M'gann just brought him into a hug, crying once again. Nightwing held for a second before pulling away and going up to Mal and Conner. Probably discussing what will happen next.

Zatanna couldn't stand this anymore. She just wanted to be alone. Zatanna walked out of the kitchen, without anyone noticing, and began to walk down the familiar hallway to her old room. Zatanna had finally reached her room. The door was closed. it seemed like it was used in a while. She opened the door to find the room was empty. Besides the bed in the corner. Zatanna walked up to the bed and crawled onto it. There, she broke down. Zatanna cried and cried. She gasped and coughed. She screamed into the old raggy pillow. She pounded her fists into the bed screaming. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Artemis...Artemis was gone. She would never talk to her again, or hug her, or see her.

Zatanna was very close to Artemis. They were like sisters. The sister Zatanna never had. First her dad turns into Dr. Fate and now this. Zatanna was all alone now. Nobody would understand how she felt inside. Sure she'll play her outside character, but on the inside. Zatanna is slowly dying from all the death and changes involving her life.

Slowly after Zatanna finished her breakdown, she fell asleep, entering a dreamless state.

**07:32**

Zatanna woke up from her sleep.

'_Was it all a dream?_'

She looked around the familiar room. Zatanna was wrong. This wasn't a dream. Artemis was dead.

Zatanna was about to cry out when she felt a pair of arms around her waist, bringing her closer to their chest.

"It's alright Zee. I got you."

Zatanna turned around in the embrace and found ocean blue eyes looking straight at her own blue orbs.

"Nightwing..What are you doing here?"

"Zee. I know you're taking this hard. But you can't keep hiding in the dark."

"Nightwing.. I-" Zatanna couldn't speak. She was in shock again, she just couldn't help but cry out again.

Nightwing soothed her hair and began to sing a romanian lullaby from his mother who once sang it to him. Zatanna cried and cried. There wasn't anything she could do. She hated feeling helpless. She hated being a burden to Nightwing. She hated everything at this second. She just wanted to curl in ball and join Artemis. Zatanna hid her face in Nightwing's chest. She hiccups and coughs.

"Did she looked peaceful?" Zatanna asked Nightwing after she was done crying.

Nightwing didn't know what to say. He hated he had to lie to everyone, especially Zee. He was hurting her so much. He just wanted to tell her that Artemis was alright. That she alive, and with Kaldur who wasn't evil this whole time. But Nightwing knew he couldn't. This was the conquense he made when he, Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur would face when they decided to go with this plan.

"She smiled and said goodbye." He hated to lie in front of Zatanna's face.

"That's good." Zatanna hiccuped and pulled her face from Nightwing's chest.

Nightwing leaned down gently pressed his lips to Zatanna's. Zatanna accepted his lips and kissed back. She raised her hands up and around her neck. She pushed him away a little so she could climb on top of him and began to kiss Nightwing once more.

Nightwing's hands traveled to Zatanna's waist, keeping her in place on top of him. He had forgotten how Zatanna could make him lose control in seconds. He pulled away from her lips only flip them over. He began to suck on her neck while Zatanna's hands gripped his hair, pulling him more into her neck.

Zatanna moaned so loudly she thought everyone in the cave heard her. She gasped for breath when Nightwing pulled away from her.

"Nightwing, please make me happy for just a few minutes."

Nightwing didn't say anything at all, he nodded. He wanted to make Zatanna happy, even if it was only for a few minutes. He truly did love her so much. She meant everything to him.

Afterwards, Nightwing and Zatanna were tangled up in the sheets, with their legs entwined with one another's. Nightwing held her as she slept once more. She seemed so peaceful. It only made her look more beautiful. He began to softly sing the Romanian lullaby once more. He wanted to let Zatanna know...

_She is never alone..._


End file.
